A New Change
by SPRGMR27
Summary: When a new trophy arrived at The Smash Mansion, Roy just couldn't help himself and decided to see what the trophy did. Now with the side effects of the trophy irreversible, how will the Smashers cope with the new madness? Well go find out for yourselves!
1. Chapter 1: Of Inverses and Complications

**And we're back with this idea I've had in my head… and it's to keep my mind off of Fiona marrying Shulk in Sara's sequel.**

_Wait what?! Oh right that chapter… I'm scarred for life by that… But what's so special about this story?_

**Oh I can't tell you can I? How about I show you?! Now let's get going!**

Chapter 1: Of Inverses and Complications

It was a pretty normal and for once tamed day at the Smash Mansion. After things calmed down for the past week, from a short sequence of events: Master and Crazy Hand announced they would be going to a meeting someplace for about one to two months, leaving the Smashers alone – which wasn't the best idea as somebody almost blew up the base of the Mansion; don't ask. Palutena had to return to Skyworld and Midna had to go back to The Twilight Realm to take care of business and they did so. Finally, some of the boys Smashers decided to pull a prank on the girls, which somehow ended them setting fire at the Mansion… yeah they had a hard time.

Finally they all had peace… except for one curious trophy and a young prince.

Roy was in the trophy room, looking though them all but he was eyeing one of the newest trophies which Master Hand brought it. It was a blue-pink gem embedded into a necklace and was for whatever reason was called The Inverse. Master Hand did warn the Smashers not to touch the golden stand and if you did that you'd be sent into Subspace… which had Tabuu and The Master Core inside there and they'd try to kill you. Roy knew this from when he got into a fight with Ike, blowing up the roof of the mansion. He was somehow drawn to the gem's color and was wondering where it could have come from. Master Hand said nothing of which game series it came from and nobody else could recall the gem, giving him an ever-growing desire to see what it could do. After some time staring at the trophy, his mind keep pushing him to at least awaken it here since nobody but him was inside and s long as the door was close, the effects would only happen in that room and it did have a security system in case of an emergency.

"Well, can't hurt but to try this just once," Roy said reaching over the bar to touch the golden stand as the door opened up slowly.

As soon as he touched the stand, a bright pink light blinded him and since he was leaning over so far, he fell over and hitting his head, knocking him unconscious. The light swirled around before it giggled like children before making copies of one another and flew not only in the room, but soon got outside and flew all across the Mansion.

**~A New Change~**

Zelda was in the library looking through many magical books and she had twelve stacks on the table and fourteen more piles on the other side. She was looking for a certain spell and so far she was having no luck. Just as she witched over to a new book, her eyes widen hearing what seemed to be children giggling. Looking up she was soon blinded by a blue light and the next second the laugher was gone, along with the light. Not knowing what had just happen, Zelda got up from the table before feeling something… odd. It didn't long for Zelda to find out what was wrong as one of the mirrors that Zelda carried was on the table and it wasn't showing the hyrulien princess… but a young prince…

Of course, Zelda freaked out and screamed before covering his mouth and checking himself out. Somehow and not by Zelda's magic… she was now a guy and even his attire had changed his new appearance.

"Wha-What just…?!" He asked trying to figure out what just happen before hearing more screams coming outside the room.

"This can't be good…"

**Oh if only you knew Zelda…**

**Oh how I wanted to get this idea out for a long time…**

_So I'm guessing the Smashers had switched genders?_

**Maybe yes… or maybe it had different side for some of the others… You'll find out next time, so we'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Accident

**And we're back… and I swear I need to put up a list for what happened to who for this story…**

_Can't blame you, but let's get this chapter going._

Chapter 2: "An Accident"

"Roy~! GET YOUR STUPID BUTT BACK HERE!"

"IKE~! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME~!"

Zelda and Peach – now guys – watched as the two girls were been chased around the room as Samus walked in with Captain Falcon and Olimar behind him looking ticked off. When Samus saw Roy and Ike run passed them, he looked at Zelda and Peach.

"What did Roy do this time?" Samus asked walking over to them, "One second I was fighting Captain Falcon and the next thing I know I'm like this."

"Well, Ike's trying to get Roy to stop running around so we can figure out just what he did," Zelda replied sighing, "But I got a bad feeling about this…"

"Besides the fact Roy's usually the one getting into trouble more than Kirby?" Peach asked.

"Yes and why does he keep doing these things? Kirby makes sense because he's young, but still…"

**~A New Change~**

In the kitchen of the mansion, a young pink-hair girl with blue eyes was eating a cake happily and all around her were trash scattered about. She was on the table humming as the door slammed open and two men ran into the room. One of them had a mask while the other one had a huge hammer and she looked at and smiled at them.

"Hi~!" She said waving before continuing to eat the cake.

Both men looked at one another before back at the girl finishing up the cake and getting a chocolate bar lying beside her. The masked man sighed before the other man rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok…This is awkward," Meta Knight said.

"Yeah, no kidding Meta Knight," King Dedede replied, "But how is Kirby a girl?"

"How should I know if we were just suddenly turned human?"

"…You got a point there."

**~A New Change~**

After gathering up all the Smashers and most of them were either angry of freaking out, they all met up in one room. Ike had finally gotten to Roy and almost got to beat him up with Zelda and Samus didn't stop her. Peach had gotten a book listing all of the trophies in the Mansion and everybody was asking questions about one another on the current problem. It was getting pretty loud hearing more "girls" talking, but now the group standing in front of the crowd was slowly losing it.

"Argh~! This is getting absolutely nowhere!" Zelda said looking at them all, "None of them will just stay quiet!"

"And I still have to get Roy over here back for this mess," Ike said pointing of to Roy.

"And why do you always go after me?!" Roy asked Ike, "Not everything is my fault!"

"It is so! And whenever I try to stop you I get punished as well for stopping your actions! No wonder why you were cut out from Brawl."

"Excuse me?!"

"And now Ike and Roy are going at it again," Samus said sighing as Meta Knight went over to the small group, "I'll break the ladies up."

"…Can't they all just SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE?!" Peach yelled aloud after having enough of the talking, "YOU ALL CAN PANICK THAT'S FINE BUT WE NEED TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!"

Everybody flinched at what was just said by Peach as she took a deep breathe to calm himself down.

"Thank you, now can you explain just what happened Zelda?"

Zelda nodded and stepped forward cleared her throat.

"Now, I know all of you are still confused and freaked about what just happened-!"

"You don't think so?!" Little Mac asked cutting Zelda off.

"As I was saying," Zelda replied glancing over at Little Mac to calm down, "We've got an explanation as to how this all happened, but if you all won't keep your mouths shut it wouldn't help any of us."

"And will this help us?!" Pichu asked, now in a human form as a girl.

"Yeah, how will that help anything?!" Captain Falcon asked.

"It will get you all to Shut Up alright?!" Samus yelled aloud at them all, "Now let Zelda explain what Roy did-!"

"Roy?! What did the little brat do this time?!" Snake asked cutting Zelda off.

"I swear he gets into more trouble than any of us need!" Jigglypuff yelled folding his arms, now in human form, "I'm still wondering why Master Hand still hasn't kicked him out yet!"

"Jiggly!" Pikachu said to him, "That's not nice!"

"But it's true!"

"_**Moving on," **_Zelda said aloud in a serious tone, "Roy apparently decided to activate on of the newest trophies that we've received and that one apparently lead to us ending up like this…"

Zelda held the book Peach brought to him and was looking at the entry.

"So that turned us into humans and changed our genders?" Bowser asked him.

"Well, some of us didn't get the full effect," Zelda replied looking over to Meta Knight ad King Dedede, "But basically yes."

"And is there anyway to reverse it," Lucina asked.

"Hold on, let me see… 'The Inverse Trophy – A mysterious trophy which can make you the opposite of yourself. Once their effect takes place… it can't be reversed by normal means…"

Zelda's eyes widen as he allowed the words to set in for everybody in the room. Once it clicked into everybody's heads, they all turned death glaring at Roy. Ike and Meta Knight, seeing this, get out their weapons and get in front of Roy before any of them had a chance to get close her.

"See? Now we have a perfect reason for kicking Roy out!" Jiggly said.

"No we can't just kick him out!" Zelda yelled at them.

"Then can't we just beat Roy up?" Link asked aloud, "Because I think Roy deserves it!"

"Yeah!" Ness said aloud.

"If you were paying attention there is a way to reverse this effect," Meta Knight said taking the book from Zelda's hands, "… 'If you wish for the effect to be reversed… why is the rest of this smudged off?"

"Say what?!" Ganondolf asked.

"Yeah, I can't read what's left of the text," Zelda replied, "So as I hate to say this, but until Master Hand, Crazy, Midna and Palutena returns, we're going to have to deal with this and I don't want us going to kill Roy before they come alright? We're going to live like this until they come back and once Master Hand finds the cure, live will return back to normal."

"So you're saying we're going live as our opposite genders till then?" Shulk asked.

"Yes and I don't want anything to get worse than it already is, ok?"

**Nothing goes right at The Smash Mansion Zelda, you should know that. But anyway next time we'll be going to day 1 of being in their current condition, but if you all have any funny ideas for the story don't be afraid to tell me, because I'll try and post this every other day or whenever I can. **

_Also Aurora wishes for this to kind of run until she gets her next major story out, so you all can post up ideas for her to try out! Anyway we'll see you next time!_


End file.
